Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber and heating elements that operate to keep the cooking chamber at a set temperature. A user may place a food item within the cooking chamber to cook the food item at the set temperature. Certain oven appliances include a temperature sensor within the cooking chamber. Operation of the heating element is controlled in response to measurements from the temperature sensor.
In certain oven appliances, the temperature sensor is located near a top wall of the cooking chamber, and a broil heater can bias the temperature sensor and reduce broil performance of such oven appliances. Thus, an oven appliance with features for improving broil performance of the oven appliance would be useful.